fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
MarioKart/Expansion Packs
Here is a list of all the expansion packs available for MarioKart. Available 7Si & NX *Bandai Namco Expansion Pack The Bandai Namco expansion pack allows you to play on a new cup, the Pac-Man cup, which features races from the Pac-Man series and the Taiko no Tatsujin series. The expansion pack also allows you to play as Pac-Man and Strawberry Don-Chan. Like all other expansion packs characters, the added characters are placed on a seperate roster, full of 26 places for new characters. The Bandai Namco expansion pack adds on another of the seperate rosters, which allows 78 expansion pack characters to be added. Online retail only. Price: £3.99 / $7.99 *Nintendo Wii U DLC Expansion Pack The Nintendo Wii U DLC Expansion Pack allows you to play all 8 races that were added in the expansion pack in the Wii U Mario Kart, excluding Yoshi Circuit, which is replaced by Yoshi Valley. Furthermore, the Bell Cup and the Egg Cup have changed names and are now known as the Block Cup and the Piranha Cup. The NX recieves the car-customization parts as well, while 7Si does not recieve them due to the no-clutter rule on console. Online retail only. Price: £6.99 / $11.99 *GP DX Expansion Pack This pack allows you to play all the stages in the GP DX game, not including the Don-Chan cup. Two cups are added as well as three characters; Bowser Junior, Fire Mario and Ice Luigi. For the NX, you are given the items in these cups to put in your customizable race, while on the 7Si you must first get the customizable EP which is free from the 7Si shop. The pack also gives you another place to put races. Available at Gamestop and Walmart or GAME, Argos, Asda and Tesco. Also available for online retail. Price: £6.99 / £11.99 $9.99 *PokePack The PokePack allows you to play as Pikachu and Lucario as well as adding another cup; the Pokeball cup. Customization items are also added, based around Pokemon, respectively. On the NX, the expansion pack is not available if the Pokemon2 Pack has been downloaded, as the Pokemon2 Pack adds the same things the PokePack does, as well as a few other exclusive items. Price: £3.99 / $9.99 7Si Exclusive *SeventhHeaven Expansion Pack The SeventhHeaven Expansion Pack adds 4 exclusive SeventhHeaven characters; Bombito and Natasha from the Cute Little Vitamin Drop and Chante and Denver from Continent. The EP adds two new cups as well; the Continental Cup and the Vitamin Cup. Upon starting and finishing one of these cups, the SeventhHeaven logo appears. Cost: £2.99 / $6.99 *Custom Courses Expansion Pack The Custom Courses expansion pack adds custom courses to Mariokart. Cost: Free *Many Characters Expansion Pack The Many Characters Expansion Pack adds 6 characters from six different games, from Sega and Bandai Namco. Furthermore, this expansion does not add any Nintendo or SeventhHeaven characters, and does not add any courses. The characters included are: Hatsune Miku, Sonic, Akira Yuki, Jin Kazama, Miss Pac-Man and Tarosuke. Cost: £10.99 / $15.98 Category:Expansion Packs